thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Blackwell-Pierce
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Grace Morningstar is the youngest child and daughter of Carson Morningstar. She is the sister of Kaiaphas Morningstar and the younger half-sister of Harper Morningstar, Christian Morningstar, Thomas Morningstar, Nicholas Morningstar and Chazarrae Morningstar, the niece of Adalyn Morningstar, Niklaus Morningstar, Malachai Morningstar, Harrison Morningstar, Grayson Morningstar and Jezebelle Morningstar, the aunt of Isabella Morningstar and the cousin of Jacob Morningstar, Adalyn Morningstar's Unborn Daughter, Rosemarie Morningstar, Hope Morningstar and Lillian-Rose Morningstar, the granddaughter of Christopher Morningstar, Esther Morningstar unknown maternal grandparents and the great niece of Silas and Dahlia History While thinking Carson, Katherine and Christopher were sick from food poison, it was revealed by Chazarrae that she was pregnant after Katherine and Carson performed a protection spell. Then Carson and Katherine began picking out names for the baby. Kai finds out about Katherine's pregnancy when he tells her that Grayson had been killed by a pack of werewolfs. Katherine and Adalyn are attacked by Kai, during Katherine's bachelorette party. As he was about to stab Katherine with a knife, Kai hears the baby;'s heart-beat and tells her she's expecting. Later, Katherine tells Carson that she is pregnant with his baby. Carson reveals that Katherine is dead and so is his baby More History It was revealed by Dahlia, that the Elizabeth survived Kai's attack on Katherine, due to the Morningstar Coven performed a spell to save her and the baby. It was also revealed that when Carson tried to hear her heartbeat he couldn't hear it, proving the coven had also performed the cloaking spell, so that Kai wouldn't try to kill them again. Before she was born, she used Telekinesis, from being born, because she was attached to the magic in Katherine's body. Carson and Christopher finished the job by channeling the magic as she was finally born. Carson, Christopher and Chazarrae, head to Dallas, as he promised Katherine. While at dinner she begins to cry and Christopher is having a hard time putting Elizabeth to sleep. After talking to Chaz, Elizabeth finally falls asleep in her grandfather's arms. Carson and Katherine both decide to use Elizabeth to siphon the Armory's door open being Chazarrae, was to incapacitated to open it. Elizabeth was successful in opening the Armory doors and she embraces her father in triumph. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth possesses all standard powers and abilities of a witch-siphon. Weakness Elizabeth has the typical weaknesses of a witch-siphon. Relationships *Carson, Chazarrae, Christopher and Katherine *Carson and Elizabeth *Kai and Elizabeth Tropes * Daddy's Girl- Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Carson loves her. Carson was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power- Elizabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Grandfather- Elizabeth has a grandfather that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Elizabeth sees her grandfather, she's always laughing. * Birth/Death Juxtaposition- Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Katherine is killed by an ancestor. Subverted in that Katherine woke up in transition, due to dying while Elizabeth's blood was still inside her. * Sins of our Fathers- As Carson notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. See Also Category:Morningstar Family Category:Witches